Not Her
by watchitstark
Summary: What should have happened at Malfoy Manor. HGNM femmeslash. T for torture!


**Not Her**

For the 'Deathly Hallows Part 1' challenge by 'yellowsea25'.

Narcissa quickly locked and warded the door, then put a charm on it that meant that she couldn't hear out and no one could hear in either, she didn't want to hear the screams anymore, and the only way that she could do that was by pretending to not be here, and as far as anyone else but Draco knew she wasn't; she always locks and wards her door whenever she's not in there. As the blonde witch sat on her bed and cried, she couldn't help but feel like it was partly her fault, she had married the bastard, and produced another Death Eater child, when she could have run away. And then a thought came to her; at least it was a Muggle and not her Hermione. When she thought that she almost cursed herself, it was still someone's life, even if she didn't know or love them, but there was still the lingering relief underneath all of that. She lay back on the bed and tried to stop the tears, but all she managed to do was make them silent; she had got very good at that, and she felt the tears trickle down her face and into the bed cover. When they were finished and she had straightened up she took the charm off the door and heard someone outside in the hall, screaming. She couldn't help the dread that seemed to swirl up in her stomach, and someone she knew that this time round she wouldn't be so lucky. When she rushed into the room she saw a struggling Hermione, the Weasley, Potter, a boy and a goblin. No…. She thought and saw black spots in front of her eyes, and she couldn't help but despair; Narcissa and Greyback already had their hands on them. She had already moved into action like she was expected and was stood close to Bellatrix. She watched in a trance as she spotted the sword, and Narcissa recognised it straight away; the sword of Gryffindor; the one that had been in Bellatrix's vault. Bellatrix had already rounded on them and was asking how they found it, and then she did the one thing that Narcissa had been dreading but expecting at the same time; she kept Hermione back while the others went down to the dungeons. Narcissa physically couldn't stop the tear that ran down her cheek when she saw Hermione's desperate, begging eyes. Hermione didn't say a word to her; loyal even now, never giving away what was had been happening, never giving away the way that either of them felt. Through the first few Cruciatus curses she was silent, knowing how much her screams would hurt Narcissa, and how much she would blame herself, when the blame was all Bellatrix's. But soon it just became too much, although Narcissa had to admire her control through the first few. Narcissa had to stop her self from crying out when Bellatrix straddled her and leant over her arm with a small but wicked sharp dagger that she had whipped from somewhere inside her robes. Now that Bellatrix was distracted with Hermione's arm she let herself cry silently, the tears dripping rapidly down her face as she looked back into Hermione's eyes and she saw the pain, but something akin to relief there and Narcissa realised something; Hermione was glad that she was in pain, so long as it meant that Harry and the others were safe. Narcissa once again marvelled at young woman's ability to be that caring, and the fact that she was prepared to put up with such pain, just so that her best friends don't have to get hurt. She saw the silent pleading in her eyes too, but there was nothing she could do, and she wished that right then she could throw herself in front of her mad sister's wand, and take the curse for her, and she was shocked by the very Gryffindor-ish notion that had come into her head and she watched in disgust as Bellatrix drew her head back, and as her curls moved away, she was shocked by the view; her darling sister had written 'Mudblood' on Hermione's forearm. She'd do anything right then, at that moment, for it to be anyone else that was in the place of Hermione, that it was anyone else's pain and tear filled eyes boring into hers. Anyone but her love, anyone. She snapped.

"Stupefy!" She shouted furiously in her head and Bellatrix slumped onto Hermione, a dead weight. The blonde quickly tugged the woman off by her black curls, hoping to cause just a fraction of the pain on her that she had caused to her Hermione. Once she was off the blonde saw Lucius running towards her, pimp cane angled to whack her over the head but he was soon down with a quick _Incarcerous_. Hermione watched in a daze as she was tenderly scooped up by the surprisingly strong witch and carried into the dungeons, where Narcissa quickly let out the others.

"Draco!" She shouted. The blonde quickly appeared at her side and she grabbed his hand before calling another surprising name; "Dobby!" The elf appeared with a smile on his face.

"Miss Black! I is missing you while I is a Free Elf."

"Dobby, please, we need to get out of here." She said desperation evident in her voice. Harry looked confused by Dobby's use of her maiden name but everyone grabbed onto him and Harry told him to go to Shell Cottage, and they were whisked away.

_**A/N: The beginning did happen, and the rest is what I wish that Narcissa had the guts to do. **_


End file.
